villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan (End of Days)
The Man is another name for Satan, a demonic Fallen Angel and the mighty king of Hell who is the main antagonist in the Arnold Schwarzenegger action-horror film End of Days. He was portrayed by Gabriel Byrne. History Pre-film Throughout human history, Satan has existed to corrupt humanity to do his will. 1979 A young woman was born in New York who went by the name Christine York. She was to be the barer of his child. Satan also needed a man to be the one to impregnated her. He chooses the body of what will be a Wall Street banker to be his host. Over time, Christine was looked after by Satan's disciples. She was brought up with a good education and everything. 1999 Satan arrives Satan finally makes his move when Christine is 20. He possess the body of a Wall Street banker in a restaurant restroom. Once he invades his body, he took control. He went and kissed and fondled the wife of an acquaintance of his host's body. Shortly after, he left, then the restaurant exploded, leaving him as the sole survivor. He would later hire this security firm who would protect the hosts body. The man in charge of his security was a former NYPD officer and morally broke-down man named Jericho Cane. While he was leaving his limo, The Man was the target of an attempted assassination of a priest named Thomas Aquinas who knew he was evil. Jericho hunted him down just as The Man was taken to safety. The Temptation of Jericho Cane Later, The Man would arrive at Jericho's home and by this time, Jericho knew he was possessed by Satan. He would show him a mystical simulation of his family being slaughtered by criminals. He tells him that it was God who allowed this to happen and to come and work for him and he would promise to return what he says God took from him. Jericho refuses and Satan attempts to drop him out of a window. Jericho tricked him by using his own arrogance against him and pulled him out of the window, causing him to fall out of the window instead. But The Man survives and healed up quickly. Satan killed Jericho's partner and made a deal with him while he was burning. He agreed to help Satan and tricked Jericho to give him the girl while Satan and his followers beat up and crucify Jericho after he and Christine escaped from a St. Johns Church when Satan begun his assualt there upon everyone there including a Cardinal and his Vatican Knights. A few others including Father Kovak at his church survived the attack and help Jericho recover. Zero Hour and Jericho's Redemption The next night was New Years Eve, the one night when Satan can rape Christine and force her to bare his child. Jericho broke into the Dark Chapel where members of Satanic cults gathered to witness the unholy union, and took back Christine. Jericho's partner was told to kill him and take back the girl. But thanks to Jericho telling him that he's better than this and better than Satan, he refused. Satan would then call their deal off and burned his partner just before Jericho would shoot him and ran with Christine. Satan hunted him down to a subway train and ripped through the train to pull Jericho or Christine out. Jericho fired a grenade launcher at The Man, damaging his body beyond repair. Satan left The Man's body to find another host. He tracked down both Jericho and Christine to a church just as Jericho dropped his gun and prays to God. Satan would at this time be in his true form, that of a giant winged demonic creature with a horrifying visage. It would possess Jericho and forces him to take Christine to rape her. But Jericho's will proved too great, at least for a moment. Jericho found an angelic statue that was of Michael, the Angel who sent Satan to Hell after the first epic battle of Good vs Evil, with a sword in hand. Jericho fell onto the sword so that Satan would leave his body. By this time, It was passed midnight. Satan failed to bring about End of Days and was sent to Hell for all time. Category:Dark Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Deities Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil from the past Category:Mature Category:Satanism Category:Satan Category:Pimps Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Reality-Butchers